Worthy
by bowsie22
Summary: Logan recovers with the help of his friends.


**Summary:** Logan recovers with the help of his friends.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

Sequel to my one-shot **Worthless**. For **Hikari of Death and friends **who requested this.

**Worthy**

Luke smiled at his boyfriend as Kendall handed him an ice cream cone. It had been two months since Logan had told the guys everything and he was slowly getting better. In two months he'd gained ten pounds back and was looking slightly healthier. His therapist was helping him deal with his self confidence issues. His friends were helping him deal with everything else. He still remembered how Mrs. Knight dealt with Gustavo.

_Flashback_

_"GUSTAVO ROCQUE!"_

_"Mrs Knight? Is everything alright?"_

_"Kelly. Where is Gustavo?"_

_"He's with the others. They have dance practice. Logan, why aren't you with them? Are you sick?"_

_"Um, kind of. Thanks for asking Kelly."_

_"Kelly, you get Gustavo out here right now."_

_"He said no interruptions Mrs. Knight. I'm sorry."_

_"Fine. The we are going back there!"_

_Mrs Knight pushed past Kelly, storming into the dance room, Kelly and Logan trailing after her._

_"Gustavo! Get you ass over here! Hello boys."_

_The Big Time Rush boys waved at Mrs Knight, slightly scared of the look in her eyes. Kendall pulled Logan over to them, wanting to protect him._

_"Mrs Knight? How may I help you?"_

_"You can tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Mrs Knight, Gustavo, what is going on?"_

_"Well, let me explain Kelly. Even though Logan has always been thin and lithe, Gustavo ordered him to lose twenty pounds, Logan became bulimic and eventually had a breakdown in our living room."_

_"What? Gustavo, what the hell?"_

_The man quivered under the combined force of Mrs Knight and Kelly._

_"I can explain."_

_"Boys, why don't you go get something to drink. Let the adults deal with this."_

_Kendall and James led their boyfriends into the cafeteria. They needed food. Logan most of all. Logan got fruit and yogurt, all his stomach could handle, while the others got full lunches. _

_"I feel kinda sorry for Gustavo."_

_"You ask me he deserved it. He hurt my boyfriend."_

_"I kind agree with James."_

_"Of course you do Carlos. He's your boyfriend."_

_"Kendall be nice."_

_"What Logan? It's true. Gustavo hurt you and he's getting his comeuppance now."_

_"I suppose. What do you think they're saying?"_

_"We said a lot of things."_

_"Mom! Kelly! You're done. What did you do?"_

_"We shouted and smacked. Also, Gustavo is not allowed direct contact with you anymore. Kelly tells you all your orders and she controls your weight and all medical needs when I can't be contacted, got it?"_

_"Got it. So, do we have the day off? Kelly?"_

_"You can have the rest of the week off. Logan, I'm going to organise a therapist for you to deal with your eating problems. You'll also have to see a doctor to make sure that you haven't done too much damage to your body. You boys go home and Mrs Knight and I will deal with this."_

_"Oh and Kendall. Katie is with Camille and Jo. She said she needed them for something. Please save them."_

_"You can count on me. Let's go home you guys."_

_End Flashback_

And Kelly stuck to her word. Gustavo avoided Logan and the other boys, preferring to leave Kelly in charge. Logan was slowly and steadily gaining back the weight he lost and his relationship with Kendall was going strong. He was getting a bit sick of the pool at the moment though.

"Kendall, wanna go inside?"

Kendall, involved in a staring competition with Carlos ignored his boyfriend. James and Logan shared a look. You know, the one that says "our boyfriends are idiots, but they're sexy idiots and we love them." James and Logan used that look a lot.

"But I'm bored."

"Two minutes Logie."

"Two minutes? Please, I can keep this up for another two hours."

"No you can't Carlos."

"Stop distracting me James."

Logan realised the subtle route wasn't going to work. Time to bring out the big guns. Logan moved cloer to his boyfriend and wrapped an rm around his shoulder. He began to place light kisses on Kendall's neck.

"But Kendall, we can have more fun inside."

Kendall broke.

"You win by default Carlos. Enjoy. Let's go Logan."

He dragged the younger boy into the building, ignoring Carlos's celebration dance behind him.

* * *

As Kendall wrapped his arms around a sleeping Logan's waist, he thought back to two months ago. Back then, Logan barely let Kendall touch him. They never made love ad Kendall could count Logan's ribs. It was awful. But now, Logan was getting better. He finally believed that he belonged in Big Time Rush, he ate and he let Kendall hold him again. He let his friends close. Kendall pulled his lover closer to him. They still hated Gustavo with the passion of a thousand fiery suns, but they were trying to ix that. As he pressed a kiss to Logan's hair, inhaling his scent, he could finally relax. Good friends, good career and the perfect boyfriend. Kendall and Logan had everything the needed and deserved. They were worthy.

**A/N** Done. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed Worthless and thank you to everyone who will read and review this *hint hint* Thanks :D


End file.
